The Other one
by Ouatu Yuuki
Summary: yuuki was born into the uchiha clan, but no one knows except for the hokage and multiple people. during her journey in controlling her sharingan she falls in love with none other than sai. what will happen when she tells him her feelings
1. intro

disclaimer:i dont own naruto

No one knew my secret only kashi-onii and hokage-sama. They knew from the moment my sharingan matured that i would be the youngest shinobi ever in konaoha. Yes sharingan you heard right my mother was an uchiha by birth but she didnt want my destiny to be in the uchiha clan. My mother had run away from home and married the one man she loved. Father had died trying to protect the village from the nine-tailed fox, and for mother, she died shortly after giving birth to me. Kashi-onii was there to witness my birth.

"Kasashi.." my mother said "Hai Suuki-san" kakashi replied politely."take her(cough) take my Yuuki-chan.(cough) take care of her and the secret of the uchiha blood she carries.."she said to him ever so quietly."Hai. Suuki-san i will protect her with my life." "Then its settled please take good care of yuuki.." that was all she said before she died. "your going to be a hand full aren't you" kakashi said looking at the new born he held in his arm. (giggle)(hic) was all the new born did before falling into a deep slumber."hmmmm i guess i need to take you home"


	2. The Beginning

disclaimer:still don't own naruto

Chapter 1 (the beginning)

early in the morning in kakashi's appartement

"KASHI-ONIIIIIIIIII!!!!" yuuki yelled as she woke up to see a pair of red eyes in the mirror. "Huh what..." kakashi said before running out ready too kill anyone trying to hurt yuuki-chan. "DON'T YOU DAR......... " kakashi was surprised to see a scared yuuki with red..no sharingan eyes. "Kashi-onii.. why are my eyes.." yuuki said before kakashi interrupted " Yuuki-chan I'm sorry but you cannot go to the academy today you must stay home...." "but kashi-onii what is happening?" yuuki said as she went to kakashi. "I really don't know, but i must pay hokage-sama a visit" kakashi said trying to comfort yuuki with a hug. "(hic) You think hokage-sama will know what is wrong with my eyes?" yuuki said as she looked into kakashis eyes. " Yes, but yuuki-chan you must stay in the house while i discuss this with hokage-sama. So just go and take a bath and rest ill be back to take you to the hokage once we figure out wat happened." "Hai kashi-onii"

at the hokagae's office

"This is odd....very odd" the hokage said. "Hokage-sama i thought only males in the uchiha clan got this....." kakashi said but was then interupted by the hokage. "Yes this is strange but that is not true you remember Suuki-san. She also had the sharingan. Its only.." "BUT SHES ONLY 5 YEARS...." kakashi said before being interupted by the hokage. "I know kakashi but now seeing that her sharingan developed ever so quickly we must train her till it fully forms. Im sorry kakashi this is the only way." the hokage said. " i understand hokage-sama but shes only a child after all...""Kakashi." the hokage said putting a hand on kakashis shoulder"this is right thing to do she will become a kunoichi a very skilled and powerful one to be exact. I know Suuki-san didnt want Yuuki-chans secret to be reviled but it wont. I swear it wont and when she does become a kunoichi you will be the one that takes her on missions if you must, but because you also have the sharingan you must help her control the power." " hai hokage-sama would you like to see her?" kakashi said as he slowly walked to the door. "hai bring her to my office at sundown and I'll personally explain to her what is happening to her and the rest of her life" At that Kakashi dissapeared. Then the hokage thought to himself 'Hmmmm that kakashi is very protective with yuuki-chan, but who could blame him?'

back at kakashi's apartment

'Hmmm i wonder were kashi-onii is right now' yuuki thought to herself. 'if he doesnt come.....' Yuuki's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open. "KASHI-ONII!!! YOUR HOME!" Yuuki said as she jumped on kakashi. Kakashi of course never expected yuuki to have done this so now he was on the floor with yuuki in his arms. "pfffttt ahahaha yuuki-chan you shouldn't scare me like that let alone jump on me when im not.." "Soooooooo you never complained bout it and i...um what did hokage-sama say?" yuuki as she got off kakashi. "Hmmm about that hokage-sama would like a word with you at sundown I'll personally take you but you must know.." "kashi-onii i understand this is troubling you but im strong enough for the can count on me for not running away" Yuuki said as she lifted a fist to kakashi with a smile "I PROMISE!" 'hmmm' kakashi thought to himself 'yuuki is just like Suuki-sama..' "kashi-onii so are we going or not?" yuuki said interrupting kakashis thoughts. "Yuuki-chan sundown is in 4 hours" kakashi said "AWWWWW COME ON! i haven't got all day i have..." "you have what to do huh yuuki-chan?" kakashi said holding the 5 year old "your only 5 years old." "(humph) kashi-onii!!!! put me down and im 5 and a half!" at that statement kakashi busted out in laughter and thought to himself 'wow she resembles Suuki-sama a little too much its scary..' "KASHI-ONII!!! YOUR A BIG MEANNNIE!!" yuuki said before running to her room and should i mention she slammed the door pretty hard.

4 hours of banging on the door

"YUUKI-CHAN!! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" kakashi said as he banged on the door. "NO!! NNNOT (hic) TTTIILLL (hic) YYYOOUURR MMYY (hic) NNIICCEEE (hic) KKKAASSHHII-ONNII(hic)" Yuuki yelled back which left kakashi suprised. "Yuuki-chan I'm sorry but it is time for your meeting with hokage-sama.." *CLICK* then the door swung opened with a very upset Yuuki behind it. "I'm sorry yuuki-chan i didnt mean to get you upset.." kakashi was all of a sudden interrupted by yuuki hugging him. "I'm (hic) sorry (hic) kashi-onii (hic) i was just.." "Its okay yuuki-chan so you think your ready to see hokage-sama?" "(snif) YOU BET!" Yuuki said as she jumped out of kakashi's arms and into the living room of there apartment. Yukki grabbed her sweater that hung by the front door and turned around and looked at kakashi "kashi-onii are you going to lay there all day or are we going to hokage-sama's office?!" Kakashi just looked at the irritated 5 year old at the door and laughed "ok ok lets go.!" With that kakashi carried yuuki in his arms and they were off

20 minutes later

"Sorry hokage-sama I kinda got..." *WAPOW!* "OW THAT HURT YUUKI-CHAN!" Kakashi said putting the dangerous little girl on the floor. "Thats for lying to the hokage.(humph)" at that moment the hokage busted out in laughter and nearly fell off his chair..."PFFFTTTT AHAHAAHHAHAHAHA kakashi PFFTTTT cann you let me and yuuki talk alone..PFFTTT" "hai hokage-sama" kakashi said as he walked out of the office rubbing the big bump yuuki left for him on his head.

"So Yuuki-chan you know why your here?" the hokage said as his laughter died down. "Hai hokage-sama its about the reason why my eyes suddenly turned red this morning." yuuki said. "Hmmmm so do you know why your eyes turned red did it look familiar? did it seem like you've seen that kind of eyes in your studies?" "Hai hokage-sama its called the sharingan only the males in the elite Uchiha clan receive this kenegenki. There has never been a trace or file ever saying a Female of this clan has ever gotten this particular kenkegenki. There had been rumors but they were hidden as confidential." the five year old yuuki said. The hokage seemed suprised at the answer of the young soon to be kunoichi and said "hmm i see that your well informed for a beginner of the academy, and your right only males get this

kenkegenki, but there was one female heir. Her name was Suuki." The hokage looked at the young girl sitting in front of him and noticed her eyes widened "does the name seem familiar?" Yuuki sat up in her chair and said "thats my mommys name."

"So your guessing how could this be how could your mother be the only female heir to the sharingan? Well the truth is she now isn't the only female heir you are second female."Yuuki sat up even straighter in her chair and said "but im only.." the hokage then interrupted and said "Yuuki-chan i understand you are wondering how could your sharingan already show itself this early and actually i really dont understand either, but i know this you will become one of the best feared and youngest kunoichi in the village." Yuuki then stood up from her chair and bowed down to the hokage and said "Hai hokage-sama I'll do anything for my village and if it means i must endure hard training then i must." the hokage seemed shocked but then he smiled and stood up from his chair and picked up Yuuki and said " Yuuki-chan you resemble your mother its seems like you'll become a shinobi in no time." Yuuki then hugged and kissed the hokage on the head and said "HAI HOKAGE-SAMA!!"

Back at kakashi's apartment

"Night kashi-onii" Yuuki said as she drifted off to sleep. 'hmm' kakshi thought to himself 'tomorrow will be the start of Yuuki-chans training. hmm hopefully she wont give up at the tests that will be given to her'

30 minutes back at the hokages office

"Hokage-sama are you sure you want to train her now. She barely got her sharingan." "Hai kakashi, she must be trained to use use her sharingan properly, but considering her she maybe a little bit advanced." Then kakashi bowed to the third "hai yuuki-chan will be at the training growns. She is already informed i wont be able to be at her side during her testing. If this is all hokage-sama i must be taking yuuki-chan home she maybe a little tired from the events of ne" then kakashi left the room.

back at kakashi's apartment

"Hmm hopefully a nights rest will calm my nerves." kakashi said before falling asleep himself.


End file.
